Life Goes On
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: In the years after Last Knight the world keeps moving and those involved have to deal with the conciquences.
1. The Meeting

Life Goes On

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Forever Knight. Wish I did but hey.

A/N: This is a definite AU piece. Ashes to Ashes happened, Last Knight happened but things didn't turn out quite the way they did in the show. Oh yeah, Fleur never died. Well she did but… you'll see. Also let me say that this is a slightly more Fleur/Lacroix-centric story though the Nick/Natalie aspect is important.

____________________________________________________

Fleur sat in the darkened hallway. Upstairs the heavy industrial music pounded. She could feel the crowd, mortals mostly, mortals and very young vampires. The Raven had really gone down the drain in the past 5 years. The majority of elder vampires had fled the city. They said if Lucien Lacroix left the city so quickly something must be wrong. Of course all of this happened, as she was just moving in. She never really thought about it, though. She just wished the vintage the club served were better. Fleur jumped as the door in front of her opened. A grim faced woman stepped out of the dark room.

"They'll see you now." Even her voice dripped contempt. 

Fleur sighed and walked past her, the train of her red velvet dress rustling on the floor. Just inside the she stopped and turned back to the woman " You know, my dear, you should have a bit more respect for your elders. You never know when disrespect may catch up to you. Perhaps rather violently."

"You're just making idle threats. You wouldn't harm me."

She smiled her eyes taking a yellow tint "Of course not. But then I never make threats." Her smile widened exposing her white fangs. "Never…Idle threats."

"Ladies, that will be enough." A well dressed, older gentleman stepped out into the light "Kendra, you should know better than to show such obvious contempt for vampires as well respected and powerful as our guest." he addressed the blonde woman. "And you, Fleur, should not give such obvious signs of aggression. You never know if there are mortals about to inadvertently witness your displays of strength. Honestly, now I know Lacroix taught you better"

Fleur's eyes cast down. "Of course Aristotle."

"No need to feel chastised by me dear. I'm sure he'll punish you soon enough. Now come." Aristotle held out a hand to her.

She reached out and took it but inside she cringed. She had been hoping he and the enforcers had not known about her master sending her to Toronto four years earlier on a little errand that she had yet to complete.

He led her to a chair in the middle of the room. At the far end a long table was set up. Behind it sat the vampires she knew to be the leaders of the enforcers. These were the men, none under 2000 years old, who wrote and upheld the laws of their kind.

"Oh crap." she whispered under her breath.

He laughed a bit as he walked around her. "I take it that means you know why we've brought you here."

"I have a feeling."

"Your brother has left our kind in quite a predicament. Do you know where he is?"

"No. I don't know where my brother in his, oh so infinite wisdom, has decided to run away to hide and flog himself this decade." Her voice was short.

"The others said as much." He said to the men at the table then turned back to her. "I have known your master since he was but a young boy. If it were not for that fact we would have destroyed your brother's unfed infant years ago. We also would have destroyed you for failing to take her to him." He stopped. "What is so funny Fleur?"

She stopped giggling suddenly. "I… It's… It's just the thought of Lacroix as a child. I just have trouble imagining that."

He smiled as he crouched down at her level. "Remember that amusing thought, Fleur De Brabant, when he is punishing you for failing to follow his commands. After, you take your brother's child to him. Now, go Fleur. Be gone before the end of tomorrow night." He pointed to the door.

She stood and left the room. Outside she leaned against the door. "Why couldn't they just have killed me?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc???


	2. The Raven

Life Goes On

Chapter 2: The Raven

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Forever Knight. Wish I did but hey.

A/N: This is a definite AU piece. For a more in-depth explanation see the first chapter.

____________________________________________________

Fleur sat at the polished wood bar. She stared into the blood/wine the bartender had placed before her. A white rose appeared before her. She followed down the thin, delicate stem to a hand and up the leather clad arm that held it to a scruffy, boyish face. 

"Hello Vachon." she whispered swallowing the contents of her glass and cringing.

"Yeah, I know. That stuff sucks. Try this." He pulled a flask from his pocket and poured some of its contents in her glass.

She took a long sip. "Now that is good."

He took the seat next to her "So how does it fare for the ancient and upstanding family of Lucien Lacroix."

"Nicky's in trouble." she whispered in a sing-songy voice. "But then so am I. So…"

"It can't be that bad."

"Lacroix told me to bring Nick's girlfriend to Paris so he could watch her until we hunt him down."

"Yeah so why would you get in trouble for doing as he said."

"He told me to do it about 4 and a half years ago."

"Oh… Yeah, you're in trouble."

She laughed. "So you know where she's staying?"

"His old Loft. Couldn't you find out from the foundation?"

"The DeBrabant foundation is only willing to give out information on Nicholas De Brabant's holdings to Nicholas. Not his dear and supposedly departed sister. This century really stinks. I mean look at this place."

"Yeah. All these kids that think that since they have a pair of fangs they own the world. I'm surprised there are as many as there are."

"I was in New York when the fever struck by the end of the first night every one under 200 was dead. Well almost and the ones that did live were insane."

"Same here. Then things were getting back to normal when that psycho girl came around."

She held up her hand. "Divia tried to kill me to."

"You didn't wake up a year later, buried to find the only good nightclub in the city closed and about to be re-opened by a just turned, you de-consecrated church demolished with your vintage fender inside, and your girlfriend dead."

"Ok, you got it worse. At least your motorcycle was in storage."

He shrugged offhandedly

"Well, I gotta get going."

"Why??" Vachon touched her hand. "How bout a dance?"

"Vachon. There is a limo waiting outside to take me to… What's her name, Natalie's place and then with her, willingly or unwillingly, to the airport. From there we go to New York where we will be on a ship to London by the time it sails at 4:30 a.m."

"How'd you set all that up you've only been out of the meeting 10 minuets."

"I called his answering service. He left a message for me. I figured he would. I will be in that limo. I will get on the plane with the girl if she wants to come or not. I will get on the boat and I will meet him at the docks like the good little girl he knows I am." Fleur finished off her glass and stood up to leave. "Find me next time I run away. Then maybe we can have that dance." she kissed his forehead and disappeared into the crowd of writhing people.

Javier Vachon leaned back against the bar and watched her go. He smiled to himself. "You might deny it." he whispered, "But you are his little girl."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, Etc.???


	3. Natalie

Life Goes On

Chapter 3: Natalie

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Forever Knight. Wish I did but hey.

A/N: This is a definite AU piece. For a more in-depth explanation see the first chapter.

____________________________________________________

Natalie's dreams where fitful as usual. She walked down a long hallway. Up and down the walls were covered with pieces of armor. A dim light emanated from a room at the end of the hall. The decorations were opulent, rich fabrics in deep jewel tones. Something drew her to the room. She stopped at the threshold just taking in the sight of it all. The room was rather obviously a ballroom, but not the modern kind that was made for multiple purposes. It was the old kind with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and mirrors lining the walls. There was a group of people standing and sitting near the hearth at one of the walls. Jeanette sat on the floor staring into the fire. Lacroix stood behind a young girl sitting on a low stool; she seemed somehow familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. Nick leaned against the mantel off to the side. He noticed her and walked over holding his hand out. The firelight cast shadows through his golden hair. She reached out to him but just as their hands met he disappeared like a wisp in the wind. 

Natalie sat up in her bed. Dreams had been plaguing her recently. Images of Nick always just out of her reach. Or disappearing just as he got to her. She ran a hand over her sweat covered forehead and pulled it away leaving a bloody streak on her sleeve. Silence engulfed her as she sat in the bed. "At least I'm still alive." She snorted a sarcastic laugh as she pulled her self from the oversized bed. Nick's loft had made the perfect place for the young vampire to live these first years. The heavy metal blinds covered the windows, it was heavily insulated and sound proofed and no one came around. He had officially resigned before leaving so no one from the precinct came, she guessed he'd resigned her to. When she woke up that fateful night her things were there, Sidney purred softly in his kitty carrier and a note sat next to a bottle of blood I'm sorry inscribed sorrowfully in his practiced script. They would have known to come to Nick's creepy old loft to find her if they were looking. She spent her nights here alone too afraid of hurting someone to leave. Natalie knew Nick was still watching over her. There were never any bills for power, or Internet, or water, or phone, or cable. A case of bottled human blood was delivered to her doorstep each week and, every now and then, on certain dates a bouquet of roses would be on the bed next to her when she woke. The thought had crossed her mind that Lacroix might be doing it to taunt her but they were dates she didn't think he would know. Let alone understand the significance of. Like the first time they had a movie night or the first time she forced him to eat a whole meal. Every year on the anniversary of the night she became a vampire the entire downstairs was filled with flowers. Long-stem red roses specifically. She knew in her heart he was still there she just wished he was physically there. 

____________________________________________________

____________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc.???


	4. Getting to Know You

Life Goes On

Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Forever Knight. Wish I did but hey.

A/N: This is a definite AU piece. For a more in-depth explanation see the first chapter.

____________________________________________________

Fleur landed silently in the living room of Nick's loft. Her black velvet cloak billowed behind her as she walked around. 

"Well Nicky, it certainly is you. I mean black and oppressive." Her eyes landed on the large sun painting that hung over the refrigerator. "You never stopped hoping did you?" Sound came from the upstairs. Fleur ducked out of sight as the young vampire walked out on to the landing and went back toward the bathroom. Midway she stopped, distracted. Fleur held her breath; she hoped not to be seen till she was ready. 

From the sofa a cat mewed quietly. She let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Sidney you scared me." she called down to the cat and continued on her way. 

Fleur came out from her hiding place as she heard the door close. "You saved my skin cat." She ran a gloved hand down the creatures back. It moved around a bit and went back to sleep. The furnishings we're sparse. It was something she expected from her brother. A large entertainment system and a big-screen projection TV covered one wall completely. She shook her head at the stacks of unfinished paintings. She reached down and picked one of the smaller ones. "You've never been able to finish a thing." She walked back to the black leather sofa and sat down still holding it. "Even when we were children you couldn't finish even the smallest task." She placed it on the small table and waited.

____________________________________________________

Natalie stared into the mirror. She hadn't changed as much as she thought she would. It was odd when she thought about it sometimes. She'd expected all these huge physical changes on becoming a vampire. Nick had never really wanted to discuss what happened when it happened. He just said, rather cryptically, everything changes. 

At least I still have a reflection. She thought as she wrapped her long hair in a towel and exited the bathroom. There was a strange feeling in her mind the moment stepped onto the landing. It stopped her in her tracks. Standing there she realized it was the same feeling that had assaulted her as she went in. She looked down into the main area. There seated on the sofa was a young woman. Natalie almost fell to the floor. The woman looked up and smiled. 

She stood and walked toward the stairs. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice me." She stopped. "Well come down here and let me see you." 

She couldn't help but comply. Slowly Natalie edged down the stairs. As she neared the bottom the woman stepped up to meet her. She reached up and pulled the towel off her hair. 

"I see why Nicola chose you. You are rather beautiful." She walked away toward the kitchen. "Can I get you a glass?" She asked opening the refrigerator. 

Natalie watched her. She was dressed much like Jeanette had always been. Very elegant and formal but without the trashiness that Jeanette had always carried. "Who are you?" She whispered an edge of attempted intimidation on her lips.

"Hmm." She turned. "Oh, excuse me. I forgot." she began to walk around, a glass of blood in her gloved hand. "My name is Fleur. You could say I'm your aunt of sorts."

"But Fleur was Nick's sister. She died in the 12 hundreds. Nick raised her son."

Fleur sighed. "If I had a penny every time someone said that to me. I told Lacroix he should tell Nick I was still alive." She snorted a small laugh. "But then he wouldn't listen to me on that subject anyway. He just said it would drive him further into his depressive, morose… thing."

Natalie thought a moment. "It probably would have."

"Yes, well. Ummm. I guess you should pack you things. We need to be at the airport in 2 hours."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I was sent to get you. We're going to London."

"Why? Who sent you?" Natalie began to back away.

Fleur sighed. "Lacroix. The enforcers. Does it really matter? You're not safe here. You need to get to a place where you can be taught to control yourself. You've never even been fed by your master."

"Is Nick in London?" Her voice wavered as she said his name. 

Fleur stepped foreword and took her hands. "I don't know. I'm not going to lie to you. No one knows exactly where he is. He's alive. You'd know if he was dead. Lacroix is to best person to find him. Nichola never could hide from him. Not for long anyway."

"So if I go with you to Lacroix I'll have a better chance of finding Nick." Natalie began to walk up the stairs. She thought a moment. "I'll be ready in a few moments.

____________________________________________________

Comment, Criticisms, Etc.???


	5. Sail Away

Life Goes On

Chapter 5: Sail Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Forever Knight. Wish I did but hey.

A/N: This is a definite AU piece. For a more in-depth explanation see the first chapter.

____________________________________________________

Fleur looked out the large window of her stateroom. In the background she heard Natalie unpacking, her cat mewing impatiently in it's cage, the engine of the ship as it steamed away from New York harbor, and something deep in the back of her mind. A low, strong vibration that seemed to echo to her very soul. Lacroix. She never expected him to be on board. He hid himself from her until she was on and now there was no going back. "Damn him." She flung herself onto the overstuffed bed. 

Natalie slowly walked into her room. She had enough experience with pouting vampires to know to quick an entrance could result in a rather unpleasant experience. "The closets are full. The last people must have forgotten them."

She rolled on her stomach and looked at her almost sadly. "I'm sure you'll find they are all exactly your size. He provided for any occasion that should come up. Our agenda for the trip should arrive soon enough."

Almost in response to her comment a light knock came at her door. Natalie looked back confused as she went to the door. On the other side a young uniformed man held out a folder. He turned on his heel as she took it from it.

"Well that was weird." Nat came back and set on the bed next to Fleur. 

Fleur took the folder and sat up. "You'll get used to stuff like this. Now lets see what we have here." She opened it and began reading.

"What does it say?" 

Her eyes scanned the paper. "Umm. Let's see. Spoiled little brat. Insolent. Will be reprimanded. Check bureau drawer. Love you. Be good."

"What did he say about your drawer?" Natalie got up and walked across the room. She pulled open drawers until she found a large box.

Fleur reached out and took it from her. "Well let's just hope it's not stake in the box." She lifted the lid. Her jaw dropped in amazement. 

"Are those real??" Natalie reached out to touch the large diamond necklace before her.

"Very." Fleur laughed. She picked up the note lying beside it. She read it and fell back into the pillows smiling. Nat pulled it out of her hand and read it. The handwriting was perfect and small. It read simply 'Happy Birthday my Darling'. 

"When was your birthday?"

"Last week. Even when he's mad at me he never forgets. Not once in 762 years."

"That's very different from the man I knew in Toronto."

"You'd be surprised." Fleur lifted the sapphire pendant and fastened it around her neck. "He was just protecting his son."

Her statement took Natalie back. "How can you say that? You have no idea what he did to Nick."

"Oh, I'm sure you heard all about the terrible things he did to poor, little Nicky. Of course he would tell you that. I was the one who got phone calls at noon telling me all the things that went wrong and all the things Nick accused him of. Then I couldn't sleep so I called Vachon and found out what really happened. You got Nick's biased interpretation. That's all."

"Why wouldn't Lacroix just leave him alone"?

She laughed. "You see my dear if our Father hadn't objected so Nicholas would have spent every day of his life mourning over every little bug he inadvertently smashed." 

"I don't understand."

She sighed. This fledging was becoming as tedious as her brother had been. "You see Nick has a very melodramatic personality. He never really understood that if he wanted to take off for a while all he had to do is come up to Lacroix, say 'Hey I'm leaving see ya next century'. And he'll be cool with it. He usually will even set you up with really nice accommodations. Nick goes the hard way sneaking around. Going behind his back."

"And that just makes him angry." She caught on.

"Yep." She stopped. "You look tired."

"I am."

"Go get some rest. We have a party to attend at 9 tonight."

Natalie left the room and closed the door behind her. 

____________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc.???


	6. Party Time

Life Goes On

Chapter 6: Party Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Forever Knight. Wish I did but hey.

A/N: This is a definite AU piece. For a more in-depth explanation see the first chapter.

____________________________________________________

"What am I supposed to wear to this thing?" Natalie looked into her over filled closet.

"Huh???" Fleur called from her room.

"I don't know what to wear."

Fleur swept into the room and stood in front of the closet next to her.

Nat looked over at the other woman. She was dressed in short, strapless, burgundy dress. It was very plain but very elegant.

"Ummmm…" She reached in and pulled out a short black dress. "Take this. And…" she riffled through the piles on the shelves. "And this." She handed her a rose colored shawl. "Oh shoes! I almost forgot." She dropped to her knees and looked through the shoes on the floor. "Here."

Nat took the black pumps.

"Well. Go get ready. It's already 9:15. We're almost unfashionably late."

She stood and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

"So what do you think?" Nat came out and twirled in a circle.

"Nice, now hurry." Fleur ducked back into her room and came back out in her black shrug and the large diamond necklace.

"I feel weird." Natalie turned back as Fleur pushed her out the door and down the hall. 

"Why?"

"I just… I don't know. I have this feeling that I'm going to be a complete outcast."

Fleur pushed the elevator button and turned back to her. "Think of it like the mafia."

They both stepped in. 

"Huh?"

"We're all one big family. Once you're in, you belong. Always. Lacroix is like the godfather and Nick is his favorite son."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." 

A bell dinged and they both stepped out in to the grand foyer. Natalie looked around the room in amazement. The walls were covered in ornately carved paneling. The ceiling was made of stained leaded glass open to the night sky. "This is so beautiful."

"Hmm. Oh, yes it is. Come on." She pulled her toward the door."I don't know." Nat protested.

"Stop doubting yourself. We are the aristocracy. We were in our mortal lives and we all still are. Everyone in that room was in their time the most educated and cultured. Their masters were the same. You are just like everyone else. No one is really an outcast." Fleur's eyes caught something on the staircase. "Well, let's not say no one."

Nat followed her gaze to the familiar dark haired woman coming down the stairs. 

"Fleur, darling, how are you?" Jeanette came over and embraced her politely. 

"Wonderful. And you?" 

Nat could fell the animosity dripping in Fleur's voice.

"Natalie. It's nice to see you again."

"You too Jeanette."

"Well Fleur I hope you enjoy yourself. Might be the last time for a while."

"Perhaps. Though I may enjoy my punishment."

Jeanette turned on her heel and walked angrily into the room.

"What was that?"

Fleur looked back smiling. "Oh nothing. Jeanette and I have a bit of a healthy rivalry. She's just so much fun to piss off."

"I was under the impression it was bad to make Jeanette angry."

"Only if you're human."

They went in the door. It was filled with people. Natalie looked around as a glass of blood was handed to her. 

Fleur took a glass and sipped it slowly. She looked around until she spotted him across the room. 

Lacroix looked the same as he always had to Natalie.

"He looks so good." Fleur drained her glass and took another from the waiter that passed. "Well let's get this over with."

Natalie followed closely as Fleur walked across the room. As they approached Lacroix the group that had formed around him dispersed.

"Natalie, My dear you came. Willingly, I assume." he lightly kissed the top of her hand.

"Did I have much choice?"

He smiled. "No, not really." He turned his attention to Fleur who was standing behind her. "And you darling. It took you long enough."

Her eyes cast down ward. "I'm sorry, Lacroix."

He reached out and tilted her chin till his eyes found hers.

She smiled staring into his face. "I came through in the end though didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." He bent his face down and pressed a light kiss on her lips. "However your time table will have to be discussed."

"I'm aware." she moved closer to him. "But for me I think 4 years is a pretty good time."

He chose to ignore her comments and looked at Natalie. "You seem to be taking your immortality well."

"As can be expected," she answered.

"Enjoy yourself." he began leaving the room Fleur in tow.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Fleur and I need to have a discussion."

"Nat, you really don't want to witness this." Fleur reassured her. "I'll be back to the room later."

Natalie watched as they disappeared out of the room.

____________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc.???


	7. AhFamily

Life Goes On

Chapter 7: Ah…Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Forever Knight. Wish I did but hey.

A/N: This is a definite AU piece. For a more in-depth explanation see the first chapter.

____________________________________________________

Natalie watched them leave and stood alone for a moment. Finally she left the room and began to explore the ship. The vessel was enormous and Natalie was amazed at luxury that surrounded her as she went from room to room. Soon she began to feel the approaching sunrise and retired to her stateroom. She went to Fleur's room first but found it empty. Back in her own as she changed clothes she noticed a small note on her bed. The expensive looking black note card was propped against her pillow. Natalie opened it and began to read. _Nat, _ she could almost hear Fleur's voice in her head as she read her words, _looks like my 'discussion' with the old man might take a while. Don't wait up. I'll see you at the reception tomorrow night._ Nat almost felt sorry fro the other vampire. She personally had no desire to know what a discussion with Lacroix world be like. 

She slipped into bed and, as day broke, fell asleep with visions of Nick coloring her dreams.

_____________________________________________________

The reception that night was much like the one the night before had been and Natalie quickly became bored. It was almost an hour before she noticed Fleur slip in quietly.

"Hey." She crossed the room and approached her.

"Hey." Fleur greeted quietly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I haven't been to sleep yet."

"He yelled at you all night."

"Well…" Fleur guided Nat out on to the deck. "I he was done with me after a couple hours. That's when I got back to the room and left you that note. Then I went back up and started arguing with him."

"He was not mad at you but you went and picked a fight." Natalie sat on one of the deck chairs and looked up at her skeptically.

"He wasn't being fair." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh huh. So you argued with him just for the sake of argument."

"He deserved it."

Nat smiled at her back. Fleur was more like Nick than she had originally thought. "Oh."

"You're going to say I'm acting like Nick."

"I wasn't going to say a thing." She stood and walked to the rail next to Fleur. 

"I think the ability to drive Lacroix nearly to insanity is a genetic trait."

"I think I might agree." 

Fleur looked over at her and they both broke into fits of laughter.

"So are you two alright now?"

"Heaven only knows. Better than before last night." She was silent a moment. "Want to go see a movie?"

"Sounds fun."

_____________________________________________________

"Am I the only one that sees the irony of having a movie theater on a ship full of vampire on a vampire cruise line showing vampire movies." Natalie walked beside Fleur back to their room.

"Oh I see the irony I just would so bite that actor."

"He was yummy."

"I think I'm a bad influence on you."

"Nah. I don't think so."

Fleur slipped her key into the lock and opened the door to their room. "Tell me something. What did you see in Nicholas?"

Nat went into her stateroom to change clothes. "I'm not really sure."

"Well you can't tell me it was his vampy nature."

"No, not that. I always felt something. There was just something about him." She emerged back into the other room. "I always wanted him but he…He always though he was going to hurt me."

"If he hadn't cared about you he wouldn't have tried to protect you." Fleur flopped on her bed.

"Protecting me is great. He could have protected me better in his bed." 

Fleur's eyebrows raised.

"Don't look at me like that."

Her face suddenly contorted

"What?"

"You have just given me the most disturbing mental image of my un-life. I need to go sterilize my brain now."

They began laughing aging and continued talking until well past dawn.

"I just have one thing to ask." Natalie finally said. "Why Lacroix? Why did you fall for him?"

Fleur was silent for a moment. "I just knew. From the first moment I saw him I just knew."

"Knew what?"

"That he was the one I wanted to spend my life with. The night he and Janette arrived with Nicholas we talked. I had only known him a few hours and I felt like I had known him for an eternity. Later when I they were preparing to leave I asked him to take me with him. Nick decided he should show me what an evil monster he was and jumped before he could bite me."

"What did you say when you found out what he was."

"I asked him to turn me. I wanted to spend eternity with him. But Nick talked him out of it. He though he hypnotized men but that's another story."

"So I guess it was love at first sight."

"Yeah, and he has a great body."

Nat sputtered a little. "What?"

"He does. All those years of hard military training."

"Too much information."

"You'd agree with me."

"Well, I've never seen his body and probably never will."

There was suddenly a mischievous glint in the other vampire's eye. "Come on." she grabbed Nat's arm and pulled her toward the door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Come on. He should be in bed by now."

"No,no,no, Isn't it safer not to screw with the 2000 year old vampire."

"Yeah, unless you're going along with the love of his life in her plan to screw with him."

Natalie sighed and let herself be led along and before long she was standing in a wide hallway before a large door. Fleur punched a series of numbers into a keypad and the lock in the door clicked open. She silently opened the door and they both peeked in. Fleur held up her hand and counted down from three on her fingers. On 1 they sprang forward and piled on top of the form I the large bed.

There was a loud groan followed by a voice. "Are you quite finished Fleur?" Lacroix pushed them off and climbed out of bed. He switched on a light on his way to shut the door.

"Yes, were done." she answered.

Fleur was right. Nat thought, he does have an amazing body.

"I told you." she whispered.

He looked between them and shook his head. "What is it you want?"

"We can't sleep, can we stay with you."

He sighed, turned out the light and climbed back into bed, settling himself between them.

"Now both of you go to sleep."

Suddenly Natalie found herself cuddled at Lacroix's side his arm around her shoulders. As darkness overtook her she felt comfortable and safe.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc.???


	8. Morning After

Life Goes On

Chapter 8: Morning After

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Forever Knight. Wish I did but hey.

A/N: This is a definite AU piece. For a more in-depth explanation see the first chapter.

____________________________________________________

Natalie woke up suddenly and looked around the room.

"Sleep well?" Fleur stood from the sofa and walked toward her.

"Ummm.. Yeah, I did. Where's?"

"Down making an appearance at a party down stairs. I told him we weren't interested in going."

"I'm tired of parties." Nat flopped back on the pillows.

"Already." she smiled and took a seat on the side of the bed. "If you are already tired of parties than you are going to have a horrible time with us."

"I just need a break right now." 

"I understand. Come on." Fleur pulled on Natalie's arm. "Let's go get dressed and find something to do."

_____________________________________________________

"Damnit, you win again." Fleur walked away from the tall machine.

Fleur and Natalie had found the small video arcade in their wandering and proceeded to spend most of the night there.

"What is that now, 27 to 7 or is it 8?" Natalie taunted her gently and moved to another game. 

"Shut up." She picked up a plastic gun, fed the machine a quarter and began to play.

_____________________________________________________

Lacroix began his second circuit of the boat. He was starting to believe that those two were purposely making it hard for him to find them. He chuckled slightly to himself. He was thoroughly amazed at the way Fleur had taken to Natalie. He had always seen a bit of his beloved flower in the dear doctor.

"Bitch!"

That was never a good sign. He hurried around the corner and into the small arcade. Fleur was slumped on the floor in front of a flashing machine a look of utter annoyance plastered on her face. Natalie was standing over her almost triumphant.

"What in the world?" He looked over the scene with more than a small hint of confusion, which was the most troubling part of it all. 

"She beat me." Fleur answered in a small voice. She pulled herself from the floor and went to his side. "I don't like video games. I never win."

He pushed a stray hair from her face. "Then don't play."

"But I have to beat her. I can't quit till I beat her."

Lacroix smiled and kissed her forehead. "Then shall I send a bottle down for you?"

"Please." She kissed his cheek and went back to the game.

_____________________________________________________

"Do you realize we spent all night playing arcade games?" Natalie flopped on her bed.

"Yeah, but I finally beat you." Fleur sat next to her.

"What now?"

"Sleep. Sunrise is in twenty minuets." Fleur went into her room and began gathering some things. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Well, actually the evening but you get the picture."

"When will we get to England?"

"We could get there tomorrow. But they're going to slow down so we don't get there till that night."

"I can feel him. I see him more clearly in my dreams every day. He's there. I know it."

"Don't worry. Soon we'll find him."

"But…What if he doesn't want me? What if he left because he never wants to see me again. What if…"

"Forget the what if's. You don't make someone a vampire because you don't want to be around them. And Nick, short-sighted and hasty though he may be, is old enough to know that."

"I just worry."

"Well stop." She came and stood beside Natalie. "Everything will work itself out. Get some rest and have all sorts of naughty dreams about your absentee vampire boyfriend."

A wicked grin spread across her face. "Is that what you're going to do today?"

"Nope." Fleur walked to the door and turned back. "I'm going to do naughty things to my vampire."

_____________________________________________________

Lacroix had just settled on the sofa when Fleur entered the stateroom. He stood and began to walk toward her. "I wondered how long it would take you?"

"I can't stay away from you for long." she walked into his open arms. "Lucien?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I missed you."

"And I you." 

Her eyes closed as his mouth covered hers.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc..??


	9. Once upon a December

Life Goes On

Chapter 9: Once upon a December

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Forever Knight. Wish I did but hey.

A/N: This is an AU/ post-LK piece. For a more in-depth explanation see the first chapter.

____________________________________________________

Fleur watched the stars. It was a beautiful night. She could hear Lacroix back in the stateroom arguing with Jeanette on the phone. She looked up when he came out onto the balcony. He leaned heavily and looked out at the black ocean. He shoulders slumped and he turned quickly and studied her. Fleur stared into his eyes her gaze not wavering under his intense scrutiny.

"Do you think she regrets it?" he asked suddenly.

Fleur stood and crossed the small distance between. Lacroix's arms came up and enclosed her. "I don't know. She's unhappy. She misses him." she was quiet a moment before she spoke again. "What is going through his head? Why did he do it to her?"

"I… I was there that night. He… He thought he had killed her." he pulled away from Fleur and sat on the chaise. "He asked me to kill him. But I heard her heart beat. There wasn't enough time to get to the hospital."

_____________________________________________________

__

5 years earlier

"Damn you, Nicholas." Lacroix lifted the weapon high above his head bad brought it down into his son's body. He slumped to the side as it pierced his shoulder. 

"Why?" he whispered.

Lacroix didn't answer. He just gave an annoyed sigh and grabbed Nick's wrist. He bit down hard tearing the skin away and pressing the wound to Natalie's mouth. Nick tried his hardest to pull away but he was no match for his master's strength. All his movement ceased when he felt her begin to drink from him in earnest. When she had taken her fill from him Lacroix pushed his arm aside and carried the sleeping newborn vampire up to the bedroom. It was the last vision Nick saw before he finally passed out.

When he woke he was lying on the sofa. Lacroix sat across from him holding the stake he had pulled from his shoulder.

"I didn't know she was still… I would have…" his voice stopped as he was choked with tears.

The master stooped and handed a bottle of blood from the table to Nick. "It is done. This was her desire, Nicholas. You had no right to take her choice from her. Will she be safe here for a time?"

He nodded and was swiftly pulled to his feet. They flew through the nigh sky for it seemed like hours. Soon Nicholas recognized the New York skyline. They landed on a small building next to a nightclub that seemed very much like the Raven. A young looking female vampire came out alone and stood looking out on the sidewalk looking up at the stars. Her head inclined back and she seemed to revel in the dark of the new night. Nick stared at her face and looked to his master then back to the girl. Another female came out and took her arm. They laughed and began to walk down the street chatting loudly. Nick had recognized the second immediately. It was the first time he had seen Jeanette since he had turned her back. 

"She made her choice, Nicholas. She made her choice years before she met her end. That day in the garden. Neither of us could ever have swayed her from it."

"You promised. You swore you would leave her." a bit of ferocity crept into his voice.

"And you swore you didn't care for your dear doctor. And I kept my promise for years. I watched her marry and have a child. She was dying Nicholas. She had small pox. She asked me to give her a new life and I did. Fleur has never regretted her decision. And, I assure you, Natalie won't either. She will need you soon."

Nick let himself be lead silently back to Toronto. Lacroix stopped them on the roof of Nick's building.

"Lacroix." Nick stopped him. "I need to do this. I need to…"

His master nodded and laid a hand lightly on his son's shoulder. "I will be in Paris if you should desire to come. Fleur and Jeanette will be there as well within the week."

Nick nodded and turned to enter the building as Lacroix turned and flew away.

_____________________________________________________

Fleur watched him silently a moment. "I thought I felt you that night. Jeanette said I was crazy. So he knows about me then?"

Lacroix nodded and rested his head on his hands. Fleur stepped forward and knelt on the floor at his feet. Gently, she ran her hands over his and lifted his head. "You couldn't have known what he was thinking. You could never have known he would leave her there."

Lacroix smiled and let Fleur lead him back into the room. "I'm going to take a shower." she dropped his hand and picked up her things. "Will you be joining me?"

"In a moment, darling." he watched he walk into the bathroom before he picked up the phone and dialed. He listened to the voice on the other end a moment. "Good. Don't him out of your sight for a single moment. We will be in London tomorrow night." he hung up the phone and followed Fleur's path.

_____________________________________________________

Natalie was in a smaller room this time. Nick stood alone by the fire. He was studying her intensely. She felt suddenly exposed and vulnerable under his gaze. 

"You're so close." he whispered.

"I'm right here." she walked forward until she was standing directly before him.

Nick gently reached up and caressed her cheek. "You're not real. You can't be real," she gasped as he faded away. She looked desperately around the room. With out warning the walls seemed to be stripped away and the room was filled with sunlight. Natalie screamed. And shot quickly out of her dream. Her eye scanned the room. No fireplace, no sunlight, no Nick. She shook her a head before she finally noticed the knocking at her door. She rose from the bed and slowly made her way across them room. She opened the door and saw a very annoyed Jeanette waiting for her on the other side.

"It took you long enough." she swept past her into the room. "Well, get dressed."

"Why?" Natalie warily closed the door and turned around looking into her room.

"Just do it. I'm to entertain you for the evening."

"I don't need entertaining." Natalie walked around the room gathering clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. She came out dressed. "I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, I'm sure you are." She herded Natalie out the door and down the hall. "But just in case."

"Where are you taking me?" She pulled away from the elder.

"Here." Jeanette turned and faced the doorway they stood outside of.

Nat turned and looked at the spa entrance a small smile curling to her lips before she looked back at Jeanette.

"What was that about not needing to be entertained?"

_____________________________________________________

It had been a wonderful night. Nat couldn't remember the last time she had been pampered like that. And Jeanette was actually good company when she was in the mood to be. All Natalie could think of, as she slowly began to drift back to sleep, was the fact that come nightfall they would be in London and she would be one step closer to finding Nick.

_____________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc???

A/N: I know it has been a very long time since I posted. A combination of writers block and real life kept me from working on this story much. But now that I have the ideas again and the semester is almost over I should be able to write more frequently.


	10. Defying Gravity

Life Goes On

Chapter 10: Defying Gravity

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Forever Knight. Wish I did but hey.

A/N: This is an AU/ post-LK piece. For a more in-depth explanation see the first chapter.

* * *

Natalie knew it was just after sunset when she woke. The engines of the ship felt different, sounded different. She sighed and stretched before sitting up. There was light escaping from under the door of the adjoining suite. She rose and crossed the room.

"Come get some breakfast!" Fleur called from behind the door as her hand hovered above the handle.

Natalie opened the door and entered the room. She took the glass of blood that was being held by Fleur just inside the room.

Fleur crossed the room and sat at eh small table resuming the newspaper she had obviously been reading.

"How did you?" Nat came and sat in the chair opposite Fleur's.

"My hearing is much better than yours."

"Because you're so much older."

"Hey," she looked over the top of the French paper. "Watch the old comments. Jeanette is much older than me. Make fun of her. I've even been nice to you."

"So has she."

"Details." She went back to reading and then lowered the paper again to speak. "You might want to go get dressed. The porters will be in to pack up your room pretty soon."

Natalie nodded and followed her suggestion returning several moments later completely dressed. She resumed her seat across from Fleur who had shifted to a newspaper covered in Asian characters. She rifled through the stack of papers on the table looking for something eritten in English.

"New York Times is on the bottom." She called out with out looking from her reading.

"Thanks." The two sat in relative silence reading for several long moments. "So... when are we…?"

Fleur folded the paper and placed it on the table before looking at the clock over on the bedside table. "About two hours. And it can't come a moment too soon."

"Don't you like being at sea?"

"I had a very day on a ship in the north Atlantic and they have never been the same."

"Titanic?"

"Lusitania. Titanic would have been bearable. At least that was at night. Torpedoed in the middle of the day. It was horrible."

"I suppose that would ruin the romance of ship travel."

"That's one way of putting it. I can't wait to get off this tub. My feet on solid ground and a real meal and I will be completely back to myself."

Natalie was quiet a moment thinking over the implications of Fleur last statement.

"When you say real meal?"

"Oh I know were not supposed to but believe me no one will notice one missing, murdering, drug dealing pimp. And there are enough carouche in London to properly dispose of any thing."

"Murdering, drug dealing pimp?"

"One of the few things Anne Rice got right. Kill the evil doer. Its easier and it does taste better."

"You don't feel even a little bad about killing people?"

Fleur rolled her eyes. "I would never kill an innocent person. Not intentionally. We drink blood, Natalie. We feed on the serum of human life. It sustains us. Does a human feel bad about killing a cow or a pig? Of course not."

"So you think of them like cattle? A pig or a cow doesn't have any comprehension of what's happening. A human does."

"Have you ever asked the cow? How do you know? How do you know the cow doesn't know that all his life is about is getting fat enough to be killed? And it's not like that. This is one of the oldest arguments in all of vampirism and I really don't feel like an existential discussion right now. Because we will never resolve this." Fleur leaned back in her chair and looked out the window.

Natalie slumped back. "You're right. How long will it take to get to London after he ship docks?"

"It's usually about an hour flight in good weather."

"Flight?"

Fleur squeezed her eyes closed then looked at Nat. "Yes, Natalie, flight. You are a vampire. You have the ability to fly I assure you."

"It's just… I've never."

"You've never even tried?" she looked at her slightly shocked.

"Not really."

"Well, you will tonight."

"Why do I not find that comforting."

Fleur sighed heavily. "It is something that should by your very existence come naturally to you."

"Well, not all of us."

"Yes, all of us." she cut her off. "Flight is an inborn gift. The child learns to walk instinctually, the fish to swim. This is a gift is in you blood."

"Maybe not all of us see this blood as a gift."

"Good lord, you haven't even seen the end of a decade and you're becoming firmly mired in this destructive self-hatred. You could at least try to accept what you are before you reject it."

"Why do I have to accept it? I don't even know if I really wanted it."

"You have no concept of the gift you've been handed."

"Why do you think of this as a gift?"

"Because I lived my mortal life, right unto deaths door. Because I was born into a time when I was worth nothing because I was born a girl. Because I have seen all the wonderful and horrible things humans can accomplish. I've seen how much the world can change in even 50 years. You have no concept of what you've been given."

"I've seen what makes us what we are. It's nothing but a virus. A genetic quirk."

Fleur stood and shook her head. "Now I see why he picked you." She whispered as she left the room.

* * *

She found them watching the ship come into the harbor. Natalie shrank back as Fleur acknowledged her then pointedly turned away. Lacroix noticed the exchange but chose to temporarily ignore the new friction in his small family.

"Jeanette, wait for the car with Natalie." He called back as they disembarked.

She grumbled but said nothing.

The three waited as Lacroix stepped away and made several phone calls.

"Fleur," Jeanette took the opportunity to pull Fleur away. They whispered quickly and quietly in what Natalie assumed was a medieval form of French that resulted in an annoyed glare and an exasperated sigh pointed at her from Jeanette.

"The car will be here shortly. Fleur and I have business in London." Lacroix lead Fleur away with a hand at the small of her back. They took a few steps and disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

They landed at the manor house outside London almost an hour later.

"Fleur, would you like to explain your new disdain for the dear doctor?"

Lacroix called as she walked toward the house.

"No, I don't think I would." She turned around but continued walking backwards.

"It was only technically a request, Fleur. I really think you should." He began following her.

She sighed and stopped on the veranda. "She's just like him. She has no idea the gift she's been given.

"Aahhh. Now I see." He stopped in front of her and brushed aside a stray piece of hair. "You had hoped she would be more like you."

She shrugged and leaned into his touch. "I don't know if it's like that."

"I believe it is. Your particular view on our condition is unique. At least in our family. Jeanette believes this is a constant revenge against all who ever crossed her. Nicholas believes he has been damned for eternity for every sin he ever committed."

"And what about you?" She cut him off as she leaned against his body.

"I," he wrapped his arm around her, "I believed I was above even death itself."

"Do you still believe that?"

"Of course." He pressed a light kiss to her lips. "However, we do have more important matters pending at the moment that this discussion."

"Whatever could be more important?"

"I have located your brother."

* * *

Comments, Criticisms, etc?

A/N: Yeah, so it's been over a year since I updated this story. I never thought it would take me this long to finish this story. But alas, no, it is not finished. I will. I know I say this repeatedly. It will get done eventually. The next chapter is written I just need to type it. And since for the first time in 6 moths I actually have a computer it will happen in the next week or two. Also, I took the title from the song from Wicked. I feel like it describes Fleur's feelings on being a vampire at least a little. And I was listening it to when I was writing this chapter.


	11. The Only Difference

Life Goes On

Chapter 11: The Only Difference between Suicide and Martyrdom is Press Coverage

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Forever Knight. Wish I did but hey.

A/N: This is an AU/ post-LK piece. For a more in-depth explanation see the first chapter.

* * *

The bar was in one of the seedier areas of London. The small clutch of vampire in at the bar glared at them fiercely. The older one at the bar quickly produced a bottle of better vintage than he was serving the rest of the patrons and set it along with two glasses on the bar.

"I think he's getting ready to burn the place down." He uncorked the bottle and poured it.

"Even Nicholas isn't that dramatic." Lacroix took the offered glass and raised it slightly to the older man.

Fleur snorted a laugh. "He was exactly that dramatic when he was mortal. And I somehow doubt the years have lessened his flair."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I know, go talk to him. Though I don't see how that is going to help anything." She flipped away from the bar and down the dark hall off to the side. Doors shot off here and there slivers of light illuminated the floor and snippets of conversation escaped. Light flickered out from under the door at then end of the hall. She could hear the heavy pacing footsteps and feel the vibrations of their shared connection resonating from it.

Nicholas stopped when she pushed open the door. His blue eyes narrowed on her and he went back to pacing.

"It's locked from this side." He sneered as she pushed the door closed.

"I imagine he'll come to get us eventually." She answered.

He grumbled and flung himself on the sofa that sat before the imposing hearth.

"I'm still your sister, Nicola, don't I even merit a hello."

"You died to me along time ago."

Fleur shook her head and rounded the sofa to sit on the small chair closer to the fire. She appraised her brother. He was pale. Paler than even he should have been. "And I was even thinking that I've missed you. But then I remember that you never gave a damn what I wanted."

"You didn't know what you wanted. He erased your memory then he went back. He broke his word."

"Oh Nicholas," Fleur shook her head, "you are such a dumb ass. I was a resister. You do know what those are, don't you? I begged him to ignore you. But he wouldn't. Yes, Lucien and I stayed in touch after you all left. But there was nothing going on. I was married, I had my children. We wrote letters. That's all. He only came to me after I sent Andre to you. I was dying. He came to me on my death bed, I begged him to take me and he did."

"Were you ever happy?" he sighed "With the life I wanted for you."

She stared into the dying fire. "I was… I was as happy as I could have been. I had a good husband, healthy children, well, two of them anyway and a nice place in society. It was all I was expected to want. But then I always wanted more."

"You were born in the wrong century." He lifted the corner of his mouth in a strange wistful half smile. "You always wanted more than any other girl."

She leaned back. "You're right. I would have made a great flapper." She thought for a moment. "Actually, I did make a great flapper. Bobbed hair and all."

"I wish I could have seen it."

"You can. We had cameras in the 1920's. I have pictures."

He smiled fully now. "I have missed you, Fleur."

"What's going on in your head, Nicola?"

"I assume you're talking about Natalie." He continued after she nodded. "I don't know. I…"

"Are you having second thoughts about turning her?"

"I never wanted to do it in the first place. It was an accident. I couldn't control myself. And then Lacroix…"

"He told me. Do you care about her?"

"I love her."

"Then why did you leave her there?"

"Because…" he stood and began pacing again. "I had so many things in my head that I needed to figure out. I just need to think."

"And how many years did it take to figure all this out? It's not about you anymore Nick. You need to think about her for a little while. Don't you remember how disorientating it was when you first woke up? Could you imagine all that if Lacroix, for all his faults, hadn't been there?" She watched him pacing. "Yes, you arranged deliveries to your little apartment. But she hasn't left that building since you left her. She was too afraid to go out in public."

"What did she have to be afraid of?" he spun on her.

"The rest of the community maybe? Or maybe the fact that you weren't there to teach her to control it? Or the enforcers? Do I need to go on? You abandoned her. She's never hunted, don't give me that look." She glared at his disgusted face. "She needs to know how at least in theory. She can't fly or mesmerize people or sense other vampire. We've been watching her for the last few days. She needs you Nick. Because God knows she won't listen to us. She's starting to hate herself, Nick."

"What do you mean?"

"She hates everything she is. Or at least she's starting to. Even you didn't at first. She's come to this conclusion without ever even living this life. You have to give her a chance. We've talked we all agree. If she keeps up like this she won't last the century."

"Is it really that bad?" he stopped pacing and focused off on space.

"I think it's worse than we know." She stood and walked closer to him. "I'm not going to be like him and tell you that you should give up your search for mortality. It's not something I would want but if you do then… But even as much as you want to be human again you still accept that there are things about what we are that you don't hate completely."

"Why do you love being a vampire so much?" he touched the side of her face gently.

Fleur smiled and got a far off look in her eyes. "Because it's an adventure. Every century, every decade, there's something new. There are so many things I still need to do. And every year a dozen new things pop up. 800 years ago I was just the unfortunate girl child born into a vaguely noble family. I was nothing but what father and then you said I could be. I wasn't worth anything. Now I can do anything I want to."

"Girl power and all that."

"More than that. So much more. All of these new age feminists have no concept of oppression. They never faced the idea that they shouldn't even be taught to read because they were female. I wouldn't have had mother not been insistent and father indulgent. They could have never been executed or sold away because they didn't give their husband a son. I saw all that."

"You were a better student that I was."

"I'm smarter and better looking than you to. But we won't get into that."

"Also much more egotistic." He studied her face and a sad look came over him. "I've made so many mistakes. You aren't the least of them."

"Don't beat yourself up over me. God knows you have done worse. And I don't blame you for the life I lived. I loved my family. And I don't think I would appreciate what I have now as much if I hadn't lived the life I did. But this mess you're in now… This you need to worry about. The enforcers have been looking for you, Nick. Lacroix has put them off. He's glossed things over for awhile but… I don't know. They're going to be watching you."

"When aren't they?" he turned away and began pacing again.

"You need to make things right with Natalie."

"I know. I will. I plan to. She's getting closer isn't she? She's on her way here?"

"You must be weak if you can't sense her by now. Have you been eating?"

"Don't start nagging me, please."

"I'm your sister; I'm supposed to nag you. We're going to have to…" her pronouncement was cut off when the door opened and Lacroix strode in.

"Fleur, would you go back to the house and make sure Natalie settles in. Nicholas and I will join you shortly." His eyes never left Nick as he addressed her.

She nodded and crossed the distance between herself and Nick placing a sisterly kiss on his cheek. "Please don't start a fight?" she whispered before taking a step back and disappearing from the room.

* * *

The car pulled into the long drive a few moments after Fleur retuned. She had taken a seat on the stairs to the veranda and waited thinking and rethinking her first conversation with her brother in almost 800 years. Sadness seemed to pervade his very being. Her Nicola had never been so sad. She had never even conceived that their vampiric life could be a prison or a punishment. She still hoped that with their family reunited it might help him. At least a little. She would have to talk to Lacroix about maybe ignoring his yearning for mortality for a bit. Maybe the thought that it didn't piss off his master could make him lessen his fervor.

"If I didn't know you so well I would almost believe you were thinking." Jeanette stepped out of the car and cast an unfriendly glare at Fleur.

Fleur had hardly even registered the car pulling up in front of the house. She made an unfriendly gesture toward Jeanette and stepped down from her perch. "How was the ride?"

"Long." She answered and breezed past Fleur into the manor.

Fleur watched her retreating form a moment before turning to Natalie as she exited the vehicle.

"I loathe her." Natalie said plainly.

"Most do, once they've gotten to know her. Come on, I'll show you your room." She turned back to the house and began walking once she was sure Nat would follow.

"This place must be ancient." Natalie said as the entered the foyer and began up the grand staircase.

"The yard was once part of a roman fortress. Of course, Lacroix has owned it since only a little after that so… Actually I think he was stationed here as a young man."

"Lacroix was young?"

"Actually he was, strange as it seems. I still have trouble imagining him as a child but…" she stopped outside a tall door. "This will be your room." She pushed open the door.

The room was opulent. Draped in pale blue damasks and silks with heave mahogany furniture suited the obvious time period of the last major renovation the room was at the same time light and imposing.

"We can redecorate if you want. Actually, I need to get Lacroix to let me redo the master suite."

"No, it's beautiful but… ok, two things. Get his permission? And aren't you allowed to call him by his name?" She sat on one of the two sofas before the small marble fireplace.

Fleur slowly walked aver and joined her. "With regards to one. Like many wives, getting him to let me involves me saying 'Darling, I'm redecorating give me more money.' Two is more complicated. You may have noticed he is a very private man. And I truth I am one of the few people in the world who has permission to call him by his birth name. However, some things are best left for… private moments."

"I don't understand." She shook her head.

"I don't expect you to. Not now, anyway."

Natalie was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry about… earlier. I was…"

"Frustrated?"

"That's one way of saying it."

"Don't worry about it. All I want is for you to keep an open mind to all the things around you. You haven't even begun to live yet."

"I'm trying. It's just…" she trailed off and her eyes turned to the front window.

A smile spread across Fleur's lips. "Looks like they're home."

* * *

Comments, criticisms, etc?

A/N: The title is a song by the band Panic! at the Disco. I just thought the title worked well for my first chapter with Nicholas more than a hazy figure in Natalie's dreams.


End file.
